Andwele's Prophecy
by pardeguurll1D
Summary: Robert and Nancy Brooks were two world renowned treasure hunters in Egypt with a beautiful baby. Everything was great until one day when the couple disappeared out of thin air, leaving the child behind.


Andwele's Prophecy

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I wrote this short story for a college class I'm taking through high school**

Egypt 1975

This is the story of the world renowned expeditioners, Robert and Nancy Brooks, who one day disappeared out of thin air.

The Brooks couple traveled the world scouring for Earth's greatest treasures. They were on a pursuit in The Valley of the Kings in Egypt to locate King Tutankhamun's ankh necklace. Nancy, who was pregnant at the time with their first child, was soon expecting their newborn. They were walking back to camp, when all of a sudden she knew it was time to give birth to her child.

Three hours later, Nancy and Robert welcomed a new baby boy into their family. They named him Andwele, which means God brought me. The couple now felt complete, and knew that Andwele was the most amazing treasure they could ever receive.

Although they had their precious baby boy, there was still work to be done. A few days later, they headed back to the pyramids. Once inside King Tutankhamun's tomb, a strong gust of wind suddenly flew through the air. A sandstorm had began to form inside of the pyramid. Without any warning, everything went black. The parents, now childless, could only hear the cries of a baby that was once theirs.

Egypt 1985

Andwele

My name is Andwele. I am ten years old and I can influence the elements. My parents left me when I was a baby and now I am being raised by a man named Matata. He also helps me with my powers and how to control them. We live just outside of Cairo because we need to be away from anyone who might expose us.

Matata's parents also left him when he was young. He too has powers of his own. He is immortal. He was born in 1825 in Zimbabwe. Matata found me abandoned at the base of a pyramid in The Valley of the Kings. I do not know who my birth parents are, but I assume they did not want me. Matata has helped me over the years to embrace my powers and learn to accept my future.

Egypt 1988

Matata

Andwele turned thirteen today, and I could not be happier about his progress. I knew from the first day that I took him, he would be a great asset to my plan. Soon he will be able to fully use his powers to my advantage.

Egypt 1991

Andwele

Matata is getting more strict as the days go by. Today I asked him about my birth parents and he sent me to my room.

"Hey, Matata?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, Andwele?" he said peering up from his books.

"Um, can I ask you something about my birth parents?"

"No. I've already told you everything I know about them. You need to stop asking about them and focus on your powers."

"But I just have one questi-"

"I said no, Andwele! Now go to your room and practice." He turned away stubbornly. I walked back to my room, wondering why he has started to treat me differently. All I want to do is go and explore, but Matata says the village people will try to take my powers and use them for evil. Tomorrow I think I'm gonna go to the pyramids whether Matata knows or not. I need to find out more about my birth parents. I'm starting to think Matata is hiding more than I know of about them.

Matata

Andwele is becoming more defiant. Everyday he asks more and more about his birth parents and refuses to accept the answers that I give him. He is starting to get too close to the truth. If he finds out what really happened at the pyramids, he will ruin all of my plans.

Egypt 1992

Andwele

I've been sneaking out at night for the past year to the pyramids to find more about my real parents. I have mapped out the pyramid's tunnels throughout the past year to decipher what may be lying in there. Yesterday, I found some ancient hieroglyphics on one of the walls deep within the pyramids. I have used my powers to move rocks and stone out of the tunnel's pathways. Tonight, I'm going to steal one of Matata's hieroglyphics books to find out what the pictures on the walls mean. I'm beginning to think Matata is not who he says he is. He doesn't even let me go to the village anymore.

Later that night...

After many hours of deciphering the hieroglyphics, I have finally figured out what the pictures mean. It looks like an ancient prophecy or something. Currently, I am standing in front of the wall in the pyramid trying to understand why these words are significant to the location. Honestly, the only thing I can think to do is read them aloud. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only thing I can think of.

"Alas, the gifted boy has uplifted the night curse" I declared.

The wall began to shift, and the room started to shake. Once the wall had stopped moving I could see what was inside. I grabbed a torch from the wall and peered inside. My torch lit up the space, revealing a room that looked like it would never end. The first thing I saw was a massive tomb with the words "King Tutankhamun" written on the side. As I was walking towards the tomb I heard a noise that sounded like footsteps.

"Who has spoken the ancient prophecy and opened the wall, Robert?" a voice whispered. I moved the torch towards the voice, my hands shaking with fear.

"Whoever is there, please walk closer to the light to reveal who you are" I demanded, trying to sound strong. A middle aged man and woman appeared from the corner of the room. They looked tired, like they have not slept or ate in ages.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked.

"Seventeen years" the woman answered as she pointed to a wall with tally marks scratched into it.

"What's your name, h-how did you get in here, and how are you alive!?" I yelled, wanting to know everything about them.

"My name is Nancy, and this is Robert. Seventeen years ago, our newborn son was taken from us by a stranger. The event happened in the room outside of this one. One minute we were searching for King Tut's ankh necklace and the next minute it was dark and we were childless. After figuring out what happened we discovered we were inside of the wall, trapped with no way out. More importantly, who are you and how did you find us?"

"My name is Andwele Brooks and I am seventeen years old. I was left at the bottom of this pyramid when I was a baby, and my parents did not want me. A man took me in and raised me as his own. For the past year I have been exploring the rooms in this pyramid hoping to find out more about my birth parents, and recently I discovered the hieroglyphics on the wall."

"What did you say your name was, boy?" Robert exclaimed.

"Andwele Brooks" I said.

"Our last name is Brooks. We had a son who would be seventeen years old now, and was kidnapped from this pyramid. Are you sure the man who raised you told you the truth about that day?" Robert said as the couple looked at each other in amazement.

As I began to wrap my head around these details, Matata came from outside the tomb.

"What is going on here?!" Matata yelled furiously.

"Why did you lie to me?! Why didn't you tell me the truth about my parents?! I retaliated. All at once, everything made sense to me. The lies he told, how he manipulated me, used me for his own benefit...How could I have been so naive?

"Andwele, you weren't supposed to find out like this! You have ruined my plan!" Matata shouted. I could feel the anger boiling inside of me, straining to come out. My powers were igniting inside of me, and for once I didn't know if I would be able to control them.

"Andwele, if you don't come back and continue my plan, I will be forced to kill your parents!" Matata yelled with a vein popping out of his head. These words put me over the edge. I couldn't contain my powers any longer.

The ground began to shake, sand from the wall poured at our feet, and rocks started to fall from the ceiling. Almost like an instinct, I grabbed the ankh necklace and propelled it towards Matata. Without even realising my actions, I began to maneuver Matata into the tomb with my powers. Matata tried to fight back, but his powers were no match for mine. My powers were unstoppable, and looking into Matata's eyes, he knew it too. All of a sudden, the lid of the tomb slammed shut, encasing Matata for eternity. Everything was silent the moment it shut. On the side of the tomb appeared hieroglyphics that stated, "Darkness resides within".

Epilogue

Andwele and his parents continued on for centuries. The ankh necklace from the tomb had turned the family immortal the moment they had touched it. They still live in Cairo, serving as protectors of The Valley of the Kings. Every day, Andwele goes to the tomb to make sure all is well. Until one day, the tomb lid was open...


End file.
